Plugs are commonly used to conceal holes formed for attaching trim or a similar building material with attachment holes (decking, sheathing, furniture, etc.). Numerous loose plugs are packaged together in a bag for individual handling and insertion into an attachment hole. This known method of packaging and handling carries numerous drawbacks. For example, the relatively small sized plugs are easily dropped and/or lost, attract dirt from one's fingertips, are challenging to position into a flush hole with one's fingertips, are difficult to isolate prior to use and are often difficult to position with proper grain orientation in the trim material. It would be useful to have a storage and delivery system that allows a quick and facile positioning, orientation and insertion of plugs with minimal or no direct handling of the individual plugs.